Someone to Believe In
by Meg0613
Summary: Set after 2.01, Wyatt presses Lucy to tell him what happened to her while she was with her mother and Rittenhouse. This is my first Timeless (Lyatt story)


Someone to Believe In

 _Set after 2.01 this is my first Timeless (Lyatt) story, I've previously written for stories for Law and Order SVU (Barson) and Major Crimes (Shandy)._

Lucy worked hard to control her mind, to keep the fear away, but it was getting more difficult, the room was so small and so dark. Even though there was no need to close her eyes she did anyways recalling the memory of Wyatt holding her hand in the lifeboat. She traced the top of one hand with her thumb the way he would her. As if they were reading her thoughts at that exact moment the lights would flip on and the image of Wyatt lying dead on the floor of Mason industries was in front of her. Then the lights would go back off and she would sit in the dark with that image burned in her mind.

"Lucy, Lucy, it's all right I'm here." She heard a familiar voice saying and she could feel him close to her as she sat up body shaking trying to understand what was going on. She looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings still confused especially by the fact that Wyatt was sitting tight there next to her.

"We're in the bunker remember? Rufus and I brought you back." He reminded her slowly rubbing her back.

She suddenly snapped back into the present and moved away from him, standing and walking towards the kitchen area. She had fallen asleep on the couch while trying to research "history' as it now was. Trying to put pieces together from what she had previously known and what Rittenhouse had now changed. Her mind could not sort out what was real from the stories she had been told over the last six weeks.

He followed behind her placing his hands on her shoulders, "Lucy, you need to talk about it." He said his voice soft and low. She didn't move away from him but she didn't turn towards him either.

"There's nothing to talk about Wyatt my mother isn't who I thought she was and now we have to try and save history." She told him her body tensing slightly when she felt him turning her to face him.

"Lucy, you can trust me, with whatever it is." He told her.

Lucy looked up studying his face, so soft and tender, so full of worry for her. She shook her head searching for the words to tell him. To tell him that it wasn't that she didn't him, it was she couldn't trust herself. She couldn't allow her feelings for him to continue to grow.

"I do trust you Wyatt, I've always trusted you." She told him quietly dropping her gaze to her feet unwilling to look him in the eyes. She sighed as she felt his hand come under her chin tilting her face towards him.

"Then tell me what happened." He pressed, "What did they do to you."

Lucy stepped back from him walking back to the couch sitting down, running her hands through her hair, "Let's just say that having the person who raised you, who knows all your buttons, and fears turn on you can be a very bad situation to find yourself in."

Wyatt checked himself before stating his thoughts on the subject of Carol Preston he after all was all too familiar with the complicated emotions that resulted from having a terrible parent. He sat next to her on the couch linking his fingers with hers.

"Small tight space?" He asked his heart breaking even further when she simply nodded yes. He pulled her completely into his arms. "Pictures of Amy? Giving you just enough hope that maybe she could be recovered somehow?" He felt her nod against his chest and the dampness of her tears.

"I'm so sorry Lucy." He whispered rubbing her back as he felt her tears continue to fall. He couldn't help but think of what he would do if he ever saw Carol Preston again. He felt Lucy pull away slightly.

"It wasn't just Amy." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Amy wasn't the only one they made promises about or threats against I guess you could say." She said hoping he would catch on. She studied his face and knew she was going to have to give him more.

"They showed me pictures of you, they made me believe that you were dead." She explained trying to fight back tears. "They told me if I would agree to go along with them, become one of them, they would find a way to save you. They used you to try and break me."

Wyatt stared at her in disbelief, "Lucy you can't ever let them use me to get to you, no matter what, promise me that. You can't trust them to do what they say they will, you know that right?"

Lucy wiped the tears from her face and smiled at him, "I could hear you telling me that. In my heart I knew what you would want and I knew I couldn't trust them."

"I wouldn't have wanted you to leave yourself in World War One or blow yourself up in the Mothership." He muttered under his breath. "I would have wanted you to live."

Lucy placed her hand on his face, "I knew that too Wyatt, but I didn't believe I had a choice. I needed to stop them no matter what it took and I thought I had nobody left to come home to.'

"Lucy, I never gave up on getting you home and I need you to promise me that you won't ever give up on coming home." He begged her running her hands through her hair as he looked her in the eyes. "If we've learned nothing else in the last year it's that anything is possible."

"I don't have much left to believe in anymore Wyatt, but I will always believe in you." She confessed.

Wyatt smiled at her and pressed his lips against her forehead, "Then we can believe in each other." He whispered. He pulled back from her slightly, "We should both get to bed." He suggested.

Lucy shook her head, "The bunk rooms are too small, especially when it's dark." She explained.

Wyatt nodded in understanding, he reached for a blanket that had been left on the floor by the couch, "Then we'll just stay here." He told her pulling her back to lay in his arms in the couch. "Get some sleep Lucy I promise I will be here when you wake up."

Lucy didn't protest she allowed herself to be engulfed in his arms and allowed her eyes to close with some measure of peace knowing that he was there and that they had each other to believe in.


End file.
